¿Quién fue? Halloween
by Catching Feelings
Summary: Hace treinta años ocurrió un terrible asesinato, donde una adolescente de diciséis años murió brutalmente en manos de su ex amor. Décadas después se recuerda la terrible tragedia que ocurrió alguna vez; aún así, con el paso del tiempo, nunca se supo quién fue el asesino... así que, ¿Quién fue? [¡Para Halloween!]


**Holaa!** ¿Cómo están? :)

Bueno... tengo una nueva historia para Halloween, espero que les guste n_n. SasuSaku no tan SasuSaku(?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

**También esta historia será para un concurso en otro foro (MundoSasuSaku) tendrá el mismo nombre que aquí**

* * *

**¿Quién fue?**

Caminaba sin prisas, sin rumbo. Hoy caería 31 de Octubre, o en otras palabras, la Noche de Brujas, también Halloween, como era comúnmente conocido. Los niños vestían alegremente sus trajes, mientras que los padres se apresuraban a alcanzarlos, antes de que terminasen haciendo algo que los perjudicara a ellos mismos, algunos niños corrían despavoridos ante la «ira» de sus padres.

— Egoístas. —

El viento sopló con fuerza, haciendo que su cabello se moviese de su lugar, alborotándolo por completo. Lo acomodó en su lugar luego de arreglarlo, _aun que sea un poco_, y siguió caminando, sin rumbo fijo; hasta que se detuvo, frente a una gran y aterradora casa-mansión. Sus ojos se clavaron en un gran cartel que decía con letras naranjas y negras: "_Feliz Halloween"_. Al leerlo perdió el interés que tenía hasta hace segundos por la mansión, y coninuó su caminata.

No sabía dónde iba, simplemente dejaba que sus pies la guiaran al destino que ella todavía no sabía. Al llegar a la entrada de un barrio privado — O aparentaba serlo — se detuvo, observó con cautela las cintas amarillas que decían con letras negras "_No entrar_" y, con cuidado, entró, sin importarle el paisaje aterrador que había.

— _Fuera de aquí_ — Le advirtió el viento, con un susurro que parecía humano. Ella no le dio importancia y siguió, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una anttigua puerta de madera, examinándola por completo. Con sus dos manos hizo fuerza hacia dentro y logró abrirla un poco, entró con sumo cuidado y suspiró aliviada al ver que no habia nada ni nadie allí dentro.

Hasta que... _lo sintió_, un pequeño crujido que venía de una de las valdozas del piso, que por ende, también eran de madera. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la punta de su último cabello; tomando valor, y queriendo parecer fuerte, dio vuelta. Se sorprendió, no vio a nadie, pero, no obstante, _no significaba que no había nada allí_. Ese pensamiento la aterró.

Luego de escuchar aquel rechinido una vez más, se dispuso a largarse del lugar. Caminó — casi corriendo — a la puerta de la inmensa casa. Trató de abrirla, mas, le fue imposible; parecía que la habían forjado, o que le hubieran puesto algún seguro de _afuera_. ¿Por qué no querrían dejarla salir de allí? Se contestó mentalmente: No deberías estar aquí, ¡todo por curiosa!.

Una fina lágrima amenazó con salir de su ojo derecho, mas, no lo permitió. No le mostraría a quién quiera que estuviese allí afuera que tenía miedo, solía ser muy orgullosa_... _Demasiado, quizás, lo admitía.

Recorrió la vista por el lugar, una vez más, y sus ojos se detuvieron al encontrar un cuchillo ensangrentado en el piso. Tambaleando se acercó hacia él, agachó su cuerpo levemente y lo tomó. Se levantó y... cayó, se había desmayado. El cuchillo que, hasta recién traía ella, se enterró sobre una de sus piernas, impidiéndole levantarse y causándole un gran e insoportable dolor. Gruñó estando inconsciente.

— _Perfecto_ — Susurró _eso_, retirándose del lugar. Una risa maléfica resonó por toda la casa, acompañada del sonido de la lluvia. _Había comenzado a llover_.

.

11:30 P.M.

Los relámpagos resonaban por toda la ciudad. Lamentablemente la Noche de Brujas había llegado a su fin para la mayoría de los niños. Aunque, todavía quedaban esos valientes que aún con agua y rocas irían a buscar sus dulces.

Una adolescente de no más de dieciséis años despertaba de su _sueño_. Al tratar de levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en su pierna izquierda, acompañado de un calambre de su otra pierna. Agachó su vista y pegó un grito desgarrador. Empezó a sollozar.

— _Te lo advertí... _— Le susurró nuevamente el viento, haciendo otra vez como una voz humana. La chica asustada giró su cabeza repetidas veces en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Apretó sus ojos, no quería llorar más, ya que llorando no se solucionaba nada.

Con desición tomó el cuchillo que aún permanecía intacto en su pierna y con rapidez lo quitó. Se arrepintió al instante, el dolor parecía crecer aún más y la sangre no paraba de salir.

— _Inteligente, Sakura, inteligente. Pensé que estudiabas medicina, ¿eh?_ — Le habló sarcásticamente su voz interior. Maldijo por lo bajo, tenía razón, no debió de haber cometido ese hecho tan estúpido, pero el miedo le corcomió — y le corcomía — las entrañas, fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Rasgó un trozo de sus prendas y lo usó como vendas, apretó la profunda herida en un intento de que no se desangrara por su tremenda estupidez y se levantó a fuerzas. Tomó el cuchillo que tenía su sangre y se dirigió a la salida, a paso lento, tambaléandose de un lado a otro, como podía.

Llegó a la entrada de la casa y rechinó sus dientes. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber entrado allí en primer lugar, ya que por eso se encontraba en la situación que estaba. Se relajó, o eso intentó. Tomó aire y lo exhaló.

Resonó un fuerte _toc toc_ por toda la casa, indicándole que había alguien, o algo, fuera. Quizás dispuesta a ayudarla... rogaba por que fuese así. Pero, no podía moverse. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas "Ayuda", pero parecía como si nadie la escuchara.

— Oh. — Hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labios y razonó. ¿Quién quería llevarla allí?, ¿Por qué?, ¿En Halloween?, ¿Cuál era la razón?. Entonces lo entendió, su temor de hace horas se convirtió en pánico, si era él, _no viviría_, estaba segura de ello.

Dirigió su vista a la puerta que se encontraba abierto y, con todas sus fuerzas, intentó ponerse de pie. El dolor no disminuía, parecía aumentar; ¿quizás era porque la herida estaba abierta? Otra pregunta y respuesta obvia: _Sí_. Cayó al suelo de espaldas. Aunque lo doliera aún podía moverse, tenía un pie y dos manos. ¡Escaparía de allí! Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Sentía algo alrededor suyo, levantó la vista y divisó una silueta masculina. Hizo un gesto de achicar sus ojos, creyendo que así vería mejor. Hasta que pudo divisarlo, abrió sus ojos con enorme pánico y con todas sus fuerzas trató de huír de su destino, cruel y trágico destino. Sentía eso, lo sentía a él ir tras ella, burlándose de sus inútiles intentos de escapar. Se rindió, dejó de intentar correr y se volteó, si moría, lo cual estaba segura, querría ver su rostro una última vez, recordar las fracciones de la persona que la habría asesinado. Sonrió nostálgicamente, terminaría allí, tirada en un piso de pacotilla lleno de insectos, en una vieja mansión abandonada, y sería asesinada por la persona que más quiso en un momento de su vida, pero había rechazado terriblemente. Ahora sí, podía llorar, ¿Qué mas daba? Era la última vez que lo haría, la última vez que respiraría, la última vez que su corazón latiría, la última vez de todo... porque, después no volvería a vivir. Fue un sollozo triste y lamentable, según su persona, sabía que no conmovería su corazón... tampoco trataba de hacerlo, simplemente deseaba llorar...

Un grito de dolor fue lo último que salió de su garganta. Sus ojos dejaron de lagrimar y su corazón fue enlentenciendo su pulso... había muerto, sola, sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse de nadie, simplemente lo tenía a él... pero eso ya no contaba.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en las noticias.

" _**Muere chica brutalmente asesinada**__._

_Esta mañana, los investigadores de la ciudad de Tokyo descubrieron el cadáver de Sakura Haruno, de dieciséis años de edad, brutalmente asesinada. Tras el pasado Halloween, la adolescente se separó de su grupo de amigos, yendo a la mansión abandonada de los últimos barrios de la ciudad. A las 1: 50 de la madrugada la encontraron con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo; todas causadas por apuñalamiento, con un cuchillo de cocina que han encontrado en el piso de la habitación donde asesinaron a la chica. _

_Se desconoce el paradero del asesino, ni aún no se sabe quién fue el causante del acto tan sangriento. Solamente se cree que fue por un acto amoroso o un rechazo del mismo. Dentro de unas horas le harán la autopsia, mientras tanto esperaremos a ver qué nos dicen los encargados del caso._

_Lo último que la chica llegó a hacer fue escribir iniciales confusamente: __**U.S**__, era lo que se podía leer, ya que la mancha de sangre que le rodeó no dejó leer bien las iniciales. _

_Los mantendremos informados._

_En otras noticias... "_

.

— ¿¡Enserio, abuelo!? — Preguntó aterrorizado un niño de unos nueve años, sentándose en la falda de su abuelo.

— Sí. — Murmuró el pelinegr, mirando con ternura a sus nietos. — Nunca se supo quién fue el culpable... pobre chica, murió sin saber quién la asesinó. — Suspiró. — Ahora vamos con su madre, ¿si? Los debe de estar buscando.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! — Regañó su esposa, ya ahora de cuarenta y ocho años. — ¡Sabes bien que no debes de contarle esas historias a los niños! —

— Lo siento, lo siento. — Rió. — Nunca más lo haré, ¿bien? — Besó dulcemente a su esposa, mientras sus nietos hacían muecas de asco, acompañado de algunas palabras graciosas.

Ahora ya era muy tarde para averiguar quién había asesinado a Sakura Haruno... Pero en su conciencia quedará el asesinato de hace treinta años atrás...


End file.
